What Hurts The Most
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: companion to Shines in The Night for you Robin is weeping, a friend is hurt. What happens when death comes in? SR character death oneshot song fic


What Hurts The Most: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing the song belongs to Rascal Flatts

Robin looked out the window of Titan Tower as rain came down. It was like a drum pounding in his heart. There was no light in the boy wonder's room. In the darkness he sat on his bed clutching a small teddy bear close to his chest. He let tears fall down his cheeks and stain his face. He could handle this, he would have to.

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _**

**_That don't bother me _**

**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_**

**_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _**

**_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days every now and again _**

**_I pretend I'm ok _**

**_But that's not what gets me_**

What could he do really? Claim that he was okay? Leave the team and wander aimlessly, no he could never leave the team. They needed him to lead them to save the city. Not that saving the city really mattered to him if he couldn't save his one true love, how could he save a city? He couldn't and he wouldn't. He would never leave this room, not once.

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close _**

**_And having so much to say _**

**_And watching you walk away _**

**_And never knowing _**

**_What could have been _**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

A knock came at his door and Raven entered the room silently. Robin didn't aknowledge her presence, he just sat there weeping. "Starfire wouldn't want this Robin. She wouldn't want you to mourn her like this. She was a good person and she LOVED you. Starfire didn't deserve this. Robin, there still is hope. She can live." Robin looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"I let her get kidnapped, raped and nearly killed! I should have come sooner!" Robin froze and looked at Raven, "Can I see her?" he asked.

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _**

**_But I'm doin' It _**

**_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

**_Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _**

**_But I know if I could do it over _**

**_I would trade give away all the words thatI saved in my heart _**

**_That I left unspoken_**

Robin knocked on the door and entered Starfire's room. He walked slowly to her side and knelt beside her bed. He tried to look at her, but ended up burrying his head in the sheets weeping. "I'm so sorry Star. Please forgive me." There came no response and again he wept. Slowly a hand ran through his hair and a voice whispered, "I love you Robin. Thank you for making my last day here special." Robin brought his head up and kissed her hand.

"You're not going to die Star. I promise you, you won't die!" Starfire smiled and kissed his lips. " I'll be watching you Robin."

_**What hurts the most Is being so close **_

_**And having so much to say **_

_**And watching you walk away **_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Robin held Starfire close to him. "I love you Star." He then closed his eyes and joined her in a nap.He knew that she would wake up and smile at him. Meanwhile the other Titans watched in sadness as the two lovers said their goodbyes and leave eachother. Hours passed and Starfire was still breathing.

**_What hurts the most _**

**_Is being so close _**

**_And having so much to say _**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing What could have been _**

**_And not seeing that loving you _**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

Then when he went down to kiss her, something was different. She smelled like lavender a strange smell for Starfire. She usually smelled like Cornations. He dismissed the thought and kissed her lips. It was then that he realized that... "Oh no..." he whispered.

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close _**

**_And having so much to say _**

**_And watching you walk away _**

**_And never knowing _**

**_What could have been _**

**_And not seeing that loving you _**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

Starfire had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating. Starfire had died. It was then that Robin fell to his knees, threw his head backed and howled as he mourned his lost love. He burried her along the sea on the beach, their favorite palce to visit. Around her grave he placed carnations and a single lavender in the center.

**_Not seeing that loving you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do _**

**_Ooohhh..._**

The End

00000000000000000

Soooooooooooo SORRY, it was just an idea and I hoped you liked it. No flames please!


End file.
